


Memories

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: It all came flooding back to her.





	Memories

Her body froze, eyes wide and breath hitched as the sound of sirens got closer and close. Her nails dug into his skin, the vice grip on his hand just barely reaching unbearable. “It’s okay, love. They’re not here for you,” he whispered into her hair, as he pulled close his trembling fiancée.

* * *

_The door was thrown open, SWAT officers in full gear stood behind it, a battering ram in their hands. Police filled their home, guns drawn. “Put your hands where I can see them!” one yelled, gun pointed at RG as she stood in the living room. Two other officers came and pushed her against the wall, roughly cuffing her hands behind her back._

_“RG, are you okay?!” James ran into the room, two guns being pointed at his face as he raised his hands up. Hands gripped his clothing as he was thrown to the floor, the officers detaining him as they dragged RG out towards the front door._

_“James!” she screamed, “James what’s going on?! What’s happening?!” She saw and officer with his knee on fiancé’s back, keeping him pinned to the ground as she was pulled out the door._

_“Where’s your warrant?!” James’s voice could still be heard as she was thrown into the police vehicle. “You can’t be here without-” Her stomach twisted as she heard his voice cut out suddenly, the officer then shutting the car door._

* * *

Her body was shaking in his arms as she released his hand, letting his arms wrap around her as her hands gripped his shirt. “Ssshhhhh, I’m here. We’re fine. We’re both fine.

His heart ached for what she had been put through. It wasn’t her fault, or anybody’s besides that bloody police department who had gone to the wrong house, sticking his dear fiancée in a jail cell for days before releasing her, offering a measly apology in return.

* * *

_She curled in on herself, the place she currently resided in worse than when she lived on the streets. The metal bed she was laying on didn’t help as she thought about what they did with James. They’d hurt him, she knew it._

_“Okay, kid, here’s your food. Enjoy,” the guard growled, thrusting a tray of what looked like dog food at her. Sighing, she just picked up the tray through the hold in the door and set it next to her bed. She’d gone longer without eating, she’d be fine._

* * *

The sirens slowly faded, but her breaths didn’t calm. James held her in his lap, hands rubbing her back and his lips pressed to her forehead, murmuring what comforting words he could. This wasn’t the life she wanted, he knew that. He’d just do whatever he could to make it better for her.


End file.
